The Legend of Zelda: Power Hungry
by ChaseTheOriginal
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP I had completed my destiny. I killed the great Gannondorf. Time to relax. All this was running through my head five secconds before I killed him. Before I killed Colin. Sequel to TP PLEASE REVIEW
1. Life in Ordon

The Legend of Zelda

**Power Hungry**

_My heart was pounding, I took a jump__flipped my sword in my hands and rammed it into Ganondorf's heart. I felt a jolt run through my sword up to my left hand. I felt cold all over. My goal had been completed. I had killed the evil king. And yet, I felt as if my journey had just started. Boy, I had no idea._

"Link! Link! Liiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkk!" I got up out of bed. It had only been a month since I had come back and I was ways needed. Sheesh. I looked outside my window. Of course it was Talon what else did I expect. It was only eight I wanted to sleep

"Liiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Chill Talon," I yelled out the window. I threw on my old green ranch outfit. I was happy to be back. But, somehow I knew I wasn't cut out for this life.

I left my house only to see Talon on the floor blood rolling off his chest. I smiled to myself.

"Haha Talon very funny. You do know that I have been facing death for the past three years. I think I would know when you were mortally wounded or not.' Talon jumped up

"Not true, not true! You were scared!"

"Okay Talon. Now go return the red dye to the shop and go find Colin for me. Our first sword lesson starts today."

"Sure Link. After that can we play hit the target.?"

"Sure now go run and hurry up."

"Yes sir" Colin saluted and ran away.

I turned around to see that Epona was gone again. What is this the fourteenth time. Uhhh. I ran to the spring and found Epona with Ilia.

"Hi Link. I thought Epona could use a break."

"Sure Ilia, but from now on just tell me before you take my horse. I don't want to have to worry about anything anymore. Especially not where Epona has run to."

Ilia looked sad so I took her head in my hands. "Hey, you need to chill I'm not mad at you." She looked at me and than you won't believe it but she kissed me. Right in Ordon's spring. It was a full kiss on the lips. I tried to push her off slowly.

"What, is it Link?"

"Ilia, uhh how do I put this. I only consider you and me friends and nothing more. I'm sorry."

With that tears started to well up in her eyes. She ran away crying. Oh well what else was I going to do. At least she would get over me before we grew up. Although I did feel a tang of sadness, a part of me felt happy. No more stinkin' Ilia anymore. I smiled.

Wait what was wrong with me. I just crushed the young girl. I shook my head and walked back to my house to see Colin waiting for me. He held my old Ordon sword.

"Ready Link." He pulled out a Wooden Shield and turned to face me with his sword drawn.

"Ready as ever Colin." I pulled out my Master Sword and my Hyrulian Shield. "En garde!"

He rushed at me taking a broad swing. I easily dodged it only to swing at his shield putting a huge dent in it. "When you cover yourself put your weight against your shield so it doesn't break" I yelled at Colin.

He nodded and took the sword and tried to attempt a jump attack. I laughed and easily rolled around him. An old trick I had learned from a mysterious warrior. Suddenly I felt a huge rush of power and knocked his sword out of his hands. He was at my mercy.

Suddenly my eyesight blurred and I felt so strong. I swung the sword as hard as I could toward his shield it cut in half and fell to his side.

"Link" Colin asked worried, "What are you doing?"

I laughed and started to back away. Then I turned around and threw the sword as hard as I could at Colin. He screamed as the sword hit him in the back.

Blood was everywhere Colin was screaming. I pulled my sword off his back "Next time put your weight on your shield."


	2. Mobs, Twilight, and Triforce

The Legend of Zelda

**Power Hungry**

**A/N No I do not own LOZ or any characters, the story plot is mine and that's it. I was going to make this two separate chapters, but people seem to like longer chapters so I gave them it! Enjoy, Rate and Review!**

I whipped my head back, what had I done. Colin was there on the floor screaming with my Master Sword stuck in his back. What had I done. I blacked out as soon as I reached him

People rushing everywhere. Screaming, Talon crying.

In bed, Rusl running towards me wielding his sword. Gets stopped.

Falling. Whispering. Power. I wake up it's all a dream, or is it

Waking up, look on to my nightstand, sword in blood, slip back into darkness.

I woke up on Friday. I had been out for days and apparently a lot had happened. So many people had wanted me dead after what I did. So many that I was assigned two guards, Jacka, and Henry. Apparently Colin was dead with my sword in him.

I gained enough strength to walk outside after another two days of rest. My guards had filled me in with what I had missed. Apparently, Princess Zelda sent them down after she heard all of the commotion.

Outside there was a huge mob, full of angry villagers.

"Kill him! He doesn't deserve to live. Execute!" They all shouted. Jacka held them off while I ran into Faron woods.

I was crying, tears streaming down my eyes. My master sword had been cleaned of Colin's blood and was now on my back.

I ran all the way to the Sacred Meadow. (Which I got to by Rusl's Golden Chicken) I had managed to lose Henry and Jacka. I sat on a stump all alone in the meadow.

"Tee hee come play with me mister!"

"No! Shut up Skull Kid!" I yelled back at that insolent swine. Couldn't he understand the pain I was going through!

"No, no no we play NOW!"

"Shut up." I growled threateningly

". Please pleeaaaaaaaaaaaasssse, plllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee."

That was the last straw. I took up my sword and brought it down on that measly skull kids head.

I didn't here the crunching of his skull. I didn't feel the jarring of my hand. My sword passed through the air only to hit stone. Where was I? But as soon as I asked myself this, I knew where I was.

The Twilight Realm.

That was too much for me I just sat down put my hand in my heads and cried myself to sleep on the black rock.

I woke up to find a familiar face looking down at me.

"Midna?" I asked

"Haha Link do you know any other girl who can look as stunning as moi?" She said batting her eyelashes.

I got up and laughed, all worries temporarily left behind.

"No I guess not."

"I thought so, but Link, how are you here?"

"Well…" I explained my story to her with her nodding, and when I told her how I killed Colin she let out a gasp.

"Link, I… Let me explain this to you. You should sit down first." I sat down. "Link everything I told you before about the Twilight People or the Twili, Is not necessarily true."

"What" I gaped at her

"Shh. Let me finish the story. As you know the Twili were banished, but they were banished because they had a supreme power. The power consisted within twilight. It is the power to split someones soul."

"What the Fuck!"

"Shut up Link. Anyway, as you know when we traveled in Twilight regular people had their souls split and all that was left was half of their souls. They could not be seen or heard or see or hear any being in the Twilight Realm. However, because they all had their souls split they could all interact with one another. Because of this power, the sages and the king sent us to spend the rest of our time in a realm of our own so that we could not do harm to any people."

"Okay but what does this have to do with me?"

"For the last time Link Shut Up and Listen! Us, beings of Twilight, can survive in this realm and not have our souls split. However, when twilight comes into a being containing the Triforce, it cuts the Triforce into two pieces. The person turns into a beast, and can't return to his human form until eventually after a while a being with the triforce, can learn to control itself and maintain its true form in twilight."

"What do you mean its true form?"

"Link when you entered Twilight you transformed into a beast, a wolf that could sense other people's souls. When your triforce split I was able to hold on to the other piece while you were a wolf. That is where all my power to warp you and create energy fields came from."

"Wait you said I could grow accustomed to Twilight?"

"Yes, and you already have, look you're sitting here right now as a normal human. Link, as you know you posses the triforce of courage. However there are two other pieces of the triforce out there too. The triforce of power which Ganondorf has, and the triforce of wisdom which Zelda has. When both Zelda and Ganondorf first went to Twilight they turned into beasts too. Ganondorf turned into a Pig, and Zelda turned into a fox. However, after a while they grew accustomed to twilight and gained their other piece of triforce back. Ganondorf, actually stayed in twilight so long he can change at will."

"Where did their triforces go when they were in twilight" I asked enthralled.

"Well the triforce stays within, the person it just splits and any being who acts, can take it. Like how I took a part of your triforce. I always gave it back though so you could return to your original form, and fuffil your destiny."

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because… Do you remember when you're blade was enfused with twilight?"

"Yeah… so?"

"The amount wasn't enough to split a human beings soul but it could split a triforce."

I stared at her with my mouth open "That means…"

"Yes Link when you killed Ganondorf, you actually cut his triforce in half, he kept a piece but you…"

"I have a part of the Triforce of Power!

**Hoped you all liked it. This was my idea for the next game. I know it will never happen but, it would be cool. Sooo tell me what you think. Thanks for all of my reviewers!**


	3. The World is Before You

The Legend of Zelda

**Power Hungry**

**A/N No I do not own LOZ or any characters, the story plot is mine and that's it. Hey everyone, im kinda bored and its late so I decided to write. So enjoy and please review **

**Chapter 3: The World is Before You**

Some people have told me life is easy. Some have said it is hard. But they have no idea just how complicated a life could be. My life. I was in the Twilight Realm somewhere…random, and I don't know who anybody is except Midna. Oh and on top of that I have the triforce of power.

I have no idea what happened, why I was here. My purpose in life had been to defeat Gannon. I did it so why can't the goddesses let me go.

I got up and drew my sword. The blade was sharp, perfect, the ultimate life taker. But it was never supposed to take human lives. No, Colin should never have died.

:"Midna, what am I going to do? What's my purpose? What do the goddesses have in store for me know?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know Link? I told you everything in my power, now it is up to you to choose your own path. I'll come but once again I'm your sidekick." She winked at me. "Now where off to captain?"

"Where off to? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. Is there a damsel in distress? Has Zelda been kidnapped for the forty second time? Or do villages need my power to help?"

"No, no, and no," Midna said laughing. "Link whatever you want to do. Wherever you want to go, the world is in front of us, no quest yet. I'm sure it'll turn up." She snapped her fingers. "Guards, guards come bring Link to my hut. I'm sure he needs rest after what he's gone through."

"Thanks, but no thanks Midna I have to go." But just as I was finishing my sentence to huge twilight creatures picked me up and carried me to a house.

Well it wasn't really a house. It was more like a labryinth. Sols were everywhere brightening up the place. Random walls were everywhere. As I hung helplessly as the big guards carried me through the maze we suddenly arrived at a big black door.

The two Twili pressed there palms against it and suddenly it opened. They threw me in the bed that was near the corner of the room and left. The door slammed behind them.

I looked in the hand mirror that was against the nightstand right next to the bed. It was weird to see myself. The blue eyes streaking with something I had never seen before.

Hatred.

But why? I smashed the mirror against the wall.

"Ugh!" I ran up to the wall and punched it as much as I could. Getting all my anger out. I closed my mind and my eyes. I just let all the anger pour into my hands.

No one understood. No one cared. No one felt what I felt. No one gave a … I looked up to see a huge hole where the wall had once been.

It led into the labyrinth. I had punched my way through an entire wall. What was happening to me? I looked at my hands. There was barely a scratch on it. Instead there were two glowing triangles. One on the top and one on my right.

I cursed and flung myself on the bed. The whole world was in head of me. Yet I had no place to go. No one I could trust. No! That's not true. I have Midna. And Zelda. Maybe not Zelda I barely even know her.

Midna, that's all. No one else is on my side. It's going to be Midna and me to the very end. I'll never be accepted back into Ordon now. Ugh. I just closed my eyes and entered the void of darkness that seemed comforting compared to real life.

_____________________________________________________________________

**There you have it folks. Umm I'm sort of feeling a Link/Midna coming along tell me what you think. Remember to review. Thanks.**


	4. The Test

The Legend of Zelda

**Power Hungry**

**A/N No I do not own LOZ or any characters, the story plot is mine and that's it. OK So if you read this please review. I want to continue this but I don't know if I should because no one reviews********. So please tell me what you think. Anyway, here you have it the first real action my first real fight scene. **

**Chapter 4: The **_**Test**_

I woke up, it was terrible. How would you like to wake up in the Twilight Realm knowing that you're evil? Just great. Really. My master sword was glowing by my side. I rolled onto my side to see Midna in a chair right next to me.

"Woah Midna you scared me." I rose out of bed and stretched. My green tunic was old and had too many dirt stains to count. I put my cap on as Midna responded.

"Link, you ready."

"Ready for what."

"It's your T_est_. I had my guards put together a little umm…._Test_ to see your new powers."

"A test huh? Ok I'm in. Now just tell me how to get out of here."

"Haha that's funny Link." She chuckled. "You've had the power to go anywhere all along."

"What?"

"You never asked me how you got to this realm, did you?" I shook my head "Before I left through the mirror of twilight I put a bit of my power into your sword, in case…well in case you wanted to visit me. Anytime you swing your sword hard during twilight it will open up a split between the two realms allowing you to travel to the twilight realm, or anywhere you basically want to go. I knew that my power plus the power of twilight could allow you to warp in between realms."

"Oh, but what does that have to do with getting out of here."

"Link were you paying attention? Not only do you have the power to warp between realms but you can warp anywhere you want. Since it's always twilight here, just think of where you want to go and then swing your sword really hard."

"That simple huh?"

"Yah I'm surprised you didn't discover it yourself yet."

"Uh but Midna, where am I going? I have no idea where I am or where this test is."

"Fine I'll go first, just warp to me okay?"

"Sure…" She disappeared right before my eyes. I took up my sword in my hands focused on Midna her face, her orange hair, her beautiful eyes, her blue skin and suddenly my sword glowed like crazy. I moved it into my left hand raised it over my head and sliced open the air.

The atmosphere seemed to start to burn, huge wind was blowing. Where I had swung my sword there was now a new passage leading to a more brightly lit place. I stepped through and felt a rush of air into my face. I grabbed my cap before it fell off. Finally after what seemed like hours my body reappeared in the area.

It felt like I had just been ripped in two and then stitched back together. My body ached all over. I doubled over in pain.

"Feeling the effects of your first warp?"

I just looked at her and collapsed.

"It's okay Link." She leaned over me "Just try to focus on something real. Something solid. Draw your mind back to reality.

I took her voice and looked at the master sword. Its blue handle with each green stitching in the handle. The sharp metallic edges and the pure crispness the blade seemed to hold.

Suddenly I felt much better. Yet it didn't make sense. "Midna why did that help" I said as I rose to my feet.

She helped me rise. "Sometimes when you warp your mind becomes scrambled and your body can not handle that torture so it starts to feel pain from no where. So to make a long story short by focusing on one thing your mind can become re shaped. Kind of confusing I know, just accept it."

I looked at her. "Ok, but where are we."

"At your _Test_." She pointed around.

It seemed to be one huge arena Twili were everywhere. I was amazed I couldn't here them before, they were cheering like crazy. "Midna my test is here?"

"Well Link it's not exactly a _Test_ where I quiz you in your knowledge. It's more of a test of strength."

"Huh?"

"Shadow come here." A huge twilight man came up to us. He was wearing a purple sash compared to everyone else's blue one.

"Yes Princess Midna? How may I be of assistance?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Shadow administer the _Test_ to Link over here."

"My lady, are you sure? The test is usually only given to true Twili. This man may be…destroyed."

"Destroyed!" I asked alarmed. I faced Midna my mouth agape. "Midna what's going on who is this guy? Where are we? And what's this test?"

"Allow me to be of assistance." The big Twili walked to me. This guy was huge. He was pure muscle. Immediately I started analyzing his weak points how I could dance around him with my sword nick him in his knees drawing blood and then… Dam the stupid triforce of power, everything's about fighting now.

"I am Shadow. The games master of the coliseum which is where you are. And to answer your final question the _Test_ is the last step our warriors go through to become generals. Which I am proud to say I am" He flung his arm up to his chest in some sort of salute. He then faced Midna. "Princess I will commence the _Test_ once Link is ready."

"Thank you Shadow." He bowed and evaporated in to thin air.

"Wow everyone around here loves warping."

Midna nodded "I will take my seat in the stands. Good luck Link. Draw your sword when you're ready."

"Ready for what" It was too late she disappeared too. I walked into the middle of the arena. The floor was made of sand. My boots sank a little. There was a cage opening on all sides of the arena. The walls made the arena into a circle, and the stands were located so everyone could see me.

I saw Midna in a special box adorned with jewels and carpeting. She looked at me and winked.

I hesitated for a second. Then I drew my sword.

At first nothing happened. I looked around. The crowd went silent.

Suddenly the iron bars to one of the openings in the wall started to open with a creaking sound.

I heard snorts and a yell.

The thing scared the shit out of me and I didn't even know what it was yet. Out of the opening came out a wolf head with yellow glowing eyes. In the strange light of the twilight realm I could just make out the huge head. He wriggled his way out of the cage and walked towards me.

It had spikes on his back that seemed to be dabbed in poison. It had the wings of an eagle, two front paws with sharp claws and two back legs which were all spotted like a leopards. With a whip like tail and huge sharp teeth I couldn't help but freeze in terror. It walked on it's back two legs. It sniffed the ground a few feet away from me. His teeth were bigger than my daggers. Then suddenly it spotted me.

It started running towards me. I rolled out of the way just in time. The beast ran right past me. I could smell the hot breath out of his flaring nostrils. I started to feel the power grow inside of me but I plugged it down. I was never going to use that power again after what it did to me. I took out my shield and advanced slowly towards the beast.

It flew up into midair and looked down at me its yellow eyes laughing at me. By now all of the spectators were screaming but I zoned them out. It was just me and the beast.

He made a dive for me and I jumped up, but I must have miscalculated my jump because the wolf thing just picked me up in his claws and flung me across the arena.

I landed on my back which instantly hurt. I tried to get up but then the beast landed next to me and went for the kill. Its huge teeth plunged at my head. I flung up my sword in the last second to block the attack. The blade glowed and hacked off one of his back teeth.

The beast was enraged. He angrily ran straight at me again. I got myself to my feet and jumped over him. This time I executed the move perfectly. I landed on the back of the beast. I had planned on stabbing him in the head from this position. The same way I had finished off Morpheel in the Lakebed Temple.

But stupid me I forgot about the poisoned spikes on his back. When I landed on his back one of the spikes dug deep into my right leg. I fell off and landed in the sand. The pain was bearable but it would be a deterrent. My leg felt like it was on fire. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to get up.

The beast looked at me with the gleam in its eyes and jumped into the air again. Its huge wings beating to keep it aloft. I had to give in. It's the only way. I was not strong enough to take this guy on my own. I let the rage inside of me run free.

I was a totally different person. I flung my shield aside and calmly walked towards the beast with my sword twirling in my left hand. He seemed puzzle by my maneuver but continued his assault. He swooped over me once again claws first.

I chuckled and ran underneath his outstretched claws. I grabbed onto his back legs and hung on as he tried to struggle into the air. I dropped the sword, but that didn't matter. The beast was forced to land due to my weight. His tail caught me by surprise and knocked me back. His huge teeth were on me in a second. I flung my hands up and caught his head in midair stopping him in his tracks. I pushed and dug deep inside of me and hauled the beast off me.

Then my vision blurred. The sword was in my hand. The beast was down, one last thing to do.

I threw the sword as hard as I could and it hit him in the eye. The beast howled in pain and went straight towards me. I took a dagger out of my boot and threw that at his other eye. The animal was now blind. I laughed out loud as it tried to find me. Its limbs were flailing everywhere I easily dodged them and ran up to his front. I jumped onto his head. Put my foot against his snout and pulled out my sword.

Blood was everywhere, some mine, some of it the beasts. While I had blinded it the beast could still find me by sound. My master sword seemed to glow and somewhere a voice told me what to do. I kicked some sand into the beasts face and it turned to face me. It stretched out its claws and prepared for the kill. I ran towards him holding my sword in two hands.

I slid right underneath him to his exposed belly where I shoved my sword up. I continued my slide leaving the sword where it was stuck. The beast was mortally wounded but it still weakly turned around to face me and caught me by surprise. It flung me onto its back where the poison spikes were. Quickly I switched my position in midair so I landed on my feet. Luckily I didn't land on one of those spikes. Instead the beast ran in circles trying to get me off. I just reached down and grabbed a spike. When I squeezed it poison shot out. It burnt the skin off my hand. Ignoring the pain I ripped it out of the beasts back.

Blinded, and mortally wounded the beast began to fall I grabbed the spike I had ripped out and ran right for the beast again. I took the spike and ran it right through his skull and into the brain. The beast wriggled for a bit then fell. I took my dagger and my sword out of the carcass. .

I smiled as I wiped the blood off onto my clothes. I sheathed my sword, stuck my dagger back into my boot, and retrieved my shield. The pain was gone. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't even care. Then I started to limp towards the booth where Midna was. Everyone was yelling and cheering.

As I neared the box I dropped the poisonous spike at Midna's feet.

"Well did I pass?"


	5. The Battle Scar

The Legend of Zelda

**Power Hungry**

** A/N No I do not own LOZ or any characters, the story plot is mine and that's it. OK Yep…I'm back. It took a long time I've been really busy with school and stuff. But if you guys keep up the reviews I'll continue this story. REVIEW **

**Chapter 5: The Battle Scar**

It's not fun to be attacked by a vicious twilight animal and live to tell the tale. Trust me.

The crowd was dead silent as I dropped the spike. I could here the sound of it on the wooden box floor. Midna just looked at me, with those orange piercing eyes….into my heart. I gave a cry of pain.

"Ah." I fall right to the floor passing out then and there. Drifting into the endless void.

* * * * *

I woke up in an extremely bright place. I was in a bed, that Twili…Shadow was staring down at me. I instinctively reached for my sword. It wasn't to my right or left. Where the hell was it?

I jumped out of the bed resulting in falling off. My leg was covered in some twilight shawl and I couldn't move it from the knee down. As I stumbled to get up Shadow stooped down to help me.

"My liege," he said as he pulled me to my feet. "You have survived a horrific battle, one not even I was able to defeat in such a short amount of time." He placed me back on the bed.

"Because of this you have sustained a wound…our healers don't know how to heal. That spike that punctured your skin has poisoned your left leg. We can not tell if it is possible if you can ever use your leg again."

I stared, agape. This creature. No leg? What? Impossible? I reached down to take off the shawl but Shadow stopped me.

"Do not do it, after you collapsed in the arena the princess thought it only acceptable if you be treated at a Sunseter or like you Hyrulians call it a healing center. That is her shawl and she made my men swear that no one can take it off until she sees you and I…"

"I don't give a damm about Midna!" I said reaching for the shawl.

"But the princ-"

"Shut up!"

I took off the shawl and the site made me gag.

The wound had been festered and somehow closed but the skin was light purple and I could see all of my veins popping up through the flesh. There was puss seeping through all little cuts on my leg. It swelled so big it looked almost like a bubble about to burst.

I turned my head and threw up any remaining food I had in my stomach. Shadow warped over to the other side of the room and closed the door that led to a labyrinth passage way.

"I warned you Link, it is best not to know, than to push for the truth."

While I was thinking of a really good comeback a new Twili warped in. He was slimmer then Shadow and not as tall as Midna. He was wearing some spectacles that were two different colors.

"Well hello there!" He spoke in a extremely nasally voice "Your reports came out nicely. At least….I mean….Well the leg…" He saw my burning look into his face as he averted my gaze.

"What. The. Hell. Is. It."

"Ummm. Yeah, that leg is never going to heal…" His nasally voice ticked me off.

"Well can you at least tell me where my sword is." I said trying to keep my mind off the fact that I would be crippled for life.

Shadow grunted, "Here it is sire" as he reached into open space and seemed to grab it from nowhere.

I snatched it from his outstretching hand, "One day, when I can walk you're going to teach me that trick."

"Yes sire." He warped out leaving me alone with the nasally Twili.

"Well….have a good life!" He warped away leaving me biting my tongue not to curse and scream at him.

I was sitting up in my bed in a strange room with no one and not being able to walk. It kind of sucks. I twirled the master sword in my hands.

Getting my mind off of the leg…._I really need a new sword_. The master sword was good and all but with my Triforce of Power, or shard of it, I needed something bigger, better, stronger. I would keep the Master Sword because of its power to split souls. I couldn't let that be free in the world. Also when I wasn't in Power mode I will want to use my old sword.

Talking about the master sword…I remembered that power thing Midna told me about. _I wonder if it'll work here without being able to move._ I took the sword in my hand and swung with a lot of power thinking of Midna and her bluish colored skin, that long flowing orange hair. The shawl she always wore. A warp was created in front of me where I had swung my sword. I stuck my head through it and felt my whole body squeeze together to get through.

It was worse than last time. I felt excruciating pain all over it felt like my body was spinning itself all over, my leg was torn off I was sure. No more pain darkness. _Is this what death is like_? Than it all started over again. Ripping tearing pain. Then I fell to a tiled black floor.

The pain kept up searing through my body, I felt myself floating off, I gathered myself and remembered Midna's words I studied the tiles. Black. Thin little lines running through them. Cracks here and there. So solid…so…there.

I pushed myself up regaining my strength to look around the new room I was in. It had polished black walls, no visible doors or windows and paintings everywhere, just a small section that I couldn't see past which seemed to lead to another room of some sort. A beautiful bed laid in the center of the room with closets full to the brim with shawls and stuff laying everywhere.

As I rested on my knees I realized I couldn't walk and I had just put myself in a worse situation than I started in. I tried dragging myself around the corner pulling my legs with my upper torso. As I rounded the corner I saw an enclosed area of white walls and a little bucket made of stone attached to the wall. I reached up and grabbed it and heaved myself up. As I reached the top of the stone I heard a pop and Midna appeared right before the white walls…dripping wet…naked.

I tried to turn around embarrassed but ended up falling and banging my head against the wall. I rubbed my head and attempted to get up. Then remembered the predicament I was in. Midna was standing there..NAKED.

She ran to one of her dresser draws, feet pounding the hard tiles. She put on a shawl as I took a peek from my injured spot and saw her blue and whitish backside only to quickly put my head down again. She came running back to me still dripping wet her hair down low and her shawl wrapped tight against her skin. She crouched down to my level.

"Link are you ok?"

"Well…no not really." I said awkwardly, I just couldn't get that naked form of her out of my mind. She was just…so beautiful.

"The leg?"

"Gone. I can't use it….ever."

"Oh Link, what are we going to do." She said sympathetically. She touched my hair once and stood up.

It was like a monster had awaked within me. I couldn't stand taking my eyes off of the Twili. I felt the need to stand up and touch her wet hair. _Is this what love feels like?_


	6. Healing

The Legend of Zelda

Power Hungry

**A/N-Hey guys, I don't own anything cuz if I did, I wouldn't be here right now just read and review. It's going to get better, a lot better. **

**Chapter 6: Healing**

When you have a dead leg, a half naked girl in the room, and are staying in a different dimension…it's time to get a new job…

Midna had brought me over to the huge bed and layed me there. Any time I moved my leg more puss seeped out. My Master Sword was clenched in my left hand held tightly, to avoid losing it.

"Mi-dnnaa…" I tried to stammer out, "We…have to go…" My breathing was becoming more jagged, as I kept thinking about everything that had just happened.

"Where Link?" She asked now sitting on the bed next to me.

"Back…to…Hyrule…" I felt like I was going to pass out. "It's the only way….Can you warp us…?"

"Yah, of course Link," She stroked my hair once and picked off the cap that had fell off when I had hit the bed. "Where to?" Her voice was soothing, she was ferocious yet beautiful…

"Just…get…me their…" I couldn't pull myself together to tell her everything. But while my body wasn't reacting my mind was. I knew exactly where to go…where someone owed me a debt.

She put on a long robe over her shawl, and moved me so I was resting on the backboard of the bed. She then hovered in midair for a second like she used to back on our first adventure then she spun around until I got the sense of warping.

It wasn't as terrible as it was when I did it, it just felt like it used to, the rearrangement of all of my particles into space…hey it's a lot better then getting ripped apart.

* * * *

When I opened my eyes again I was laying down in the middle of Hyrule Field right outside the Castle Gates. I remembered killing the Twili Messengers when I was still in that wolf form. And Midna was yelling at me 24/7. I smiled dispite my condition.

I looked around barely inching my head up from my current position, no sign of Midna…anywhere.

I got up frantically sitting up so I could see around me. There was a bokoblin, and a couple of Crows, but otherwise nothing. I fell back down my head banging on the dirt as I looked into the sky.

Fresh sky…light. No longer twilight. It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. If only Midna was here to see it.

"Hey!"

What was that voice? Where did it come from…? I looked around and then Midna popped up from my shadow. I screamed falling backwards my head once again landing in the grass, as a pure black Midna appeared above me.

She laughed in her high pitched giggle. She was back to her imp form, except she had none of the fused shadows on her face, as the last one had been destroyed by Ganondorf.

"Midna? But why-"

"Hey, if your shadow consisted of a big woman, don't you think people might be suspicious. And I can't walk next to you because I gave Zelda all her power back when I left the realm so she could live…So I can't be myself in the light."

"Oh…Well why are you an imp?"

"I cursed myself the same way Zant did. It's reversible because I now know how to reverse it. I can change back whenever I want but I felt that if you had a woman shadow people would think funny things. If I'm this way, then I can just hide in your shadow…"

"Oh…I liked you the other way," I said quietly.

She gave me a look, "Did you say something,"

"Yah, let's go.'

"Where…"

"To the woman who can heal me."

"No one can, our greatest doctors said so…" She looked down, "I'm sorry Link."

"I don't take no for an answer…" I felt better already looking up into the sun, breathing in the oxygen from the flower's surrounding me. "To the desert."

"The mirror? I shattered that, it's gone…"

"No, the Cave. The Cave of Ordeals."

"Ok Link…"

Once again I felt the experience of being warped, inside I smiled it was nice to be back on a quest.

* * * *

I was on hot sand…it was seeping through my boots and my tunic, hot sand…I dragged myself to the nearby stone steps where I slowly descended dragging my dead leg by crawling. It was painful and hurt every step.

Midna popped up next to me, "Uh…Link what are you doing?"

"What needs to be done…I'm going to see the great fairy."

The imp gave me a face, "That's at least fifty floors down into the ground not to mind all the perilous drops to get down, the countless enemy's and the weapons required to pass."

I gave a small shrug, "I have to Midna, that's why I need you to get me my old stuff, all my weapons everything. Even the iron boots."

She complained, "But they weigh a ton…"

"Do it Midna."

"Fine," And she disappeared with a crack, warping back to my house to get all the stuff I had left behind. She could warp them all back to me. In the meantime I rested myself on the first level before the jump down. A bokoblin was roaming around oblivious to my heavy breathing above him.

Time passed as I decided what to do. Every ten levels the Great Fairy could talk to me, but it wasn't until the fiftieth when I could actually meet her. Now how to do this…most enemies I could kill with my bow, salvage the arrows and do it again. But some enemies wouldn't be affected especially the shielded Darknuts at the end.

It had taken me thirty tries to complete it the first time, barely escaping without losing my life thanks to Midna and sometimes getting warped out by the Great Fairy. But this time, I only had one shot…

But how to get down. It was a far jump, before I could just jump and land on my feet, it wasn't that far but when one doesn't have legs, it's far.

Then Midna reappeared beside me dumping all my items next to me making a big bang. The bokoblin picked up it's ears and started searching around for where the noise had come from. I started packing all my things into my magic pockets which could store everything in them shrinking their side until I needed them. One of the perks of being chosen by the goddesses.

I had an idea, it probably wouldn't work but I had to try. First I layed my body over the edge of the cliff, with my upper torso hanging off. I took out my bow, loaded an arrow from my quiver and steadied my hands, A clean shot through the heart.

The arrow zoomed past my hand lightly brushing my arm guard and ran it's way straight into the bokoblin. It went sprawling the exploded into black dust as most monsters do.

I smiled and pulled myself back up. Then I got up hugging to the wall to support my dead leg and took out my ball and chain. I got into a comfortable position so I was facing a wall not that far from me, and no weight at all was on my leg.

I swung the ball with all my strength, around around and around and then I threw it so it pounded against the wall. Quickly I let go before it dragged me to the ground. It banged against the floor. It was steel, nothing would be effected. I looked at the mark it had left in the wall. It was perfect, just the right side and indentation. It would take luck but lately I had been on the lack of it.

I took out my double clawshot and pointed it towards the crack. I made sure it was lined perfectly to the small crack so it would grab right on exactly. I pointed it at an angle so if it hit I would descend slowly…and then…I released sending the claw to the knick in the wall.

The claw attached to the place just like I thought it would and I sailed towards the wall happy as ever. After I reached it I could descend then touch the floor get my ball and repeat the process. The only thing was I never reached the wall.

My weight shoved the claw off a bit and it crumbled off of the wall and I fell face first into the dirty floor.

I felt blood trickle down from my nose. But that was the least of my worries. I checked over my ribs and arms. Nothing was broken, I was lucky…well not really.

I picked up the ball and chain and proceeded to the next room 1/50.

This one contained Keese and Rats. I shot them all with arrows and they exploded, I would salvage them all when I got down. But I couldn't afford another fall. I repeated the earlier process so this time after I used my Ball and Chain and let go of it I pulled out both my clawshots. I aimed one above the other but both at the crack, so that way I had to holds to support my weight. I lined them up exactly, then I released.

It was a direct shot perfectly attaching to the crack and both clawshots were able to hold me. Slowly I descended. As I got nearly a foot down I started to hear crumbling above me. The strain was too much on the tiny indent my clawshots had gone into. I quickly released and fell about a foot to the floor. It wasn't much but it still hurt a bit.

I got up and retrieved my arrows crawling…and crawling…I eventually collected them all and moved on again. The Deku Babas on the ceiling were much easier to take out and they already left cracks for me to use for my clawshots.

Slowly I advanced, using arrows, my boomerang, clawshots and the spiked ball to get past the first ten levels. The ones with the Bublin Archers were much harder because I had to shoot them while they were shooting me. The Lizalfos were stunned by my slingshot then I could shoot them with my arrow.

Everything I used could be salvaged which was great. Sometimes my clawshots would fail half way through and break through the crack due to the strain of weight. But it didn't matter much considering I made a quick descend. When I reached the Tenth floor I hopped down and met the spirit of the Great Fairy. She wasn't really there but I could talk to her.

She was hot. Really hot. Well…I really shouldn't let my hormones get in the way of my adventure…Anyway…I told her of my predicament and she agreed to heal me if I could complete all of the trials. Then she opened the next door and I continued.

The next room was tricky. There were tons of rats and a lot of arrows used. I made my way down after destroying them all and the Helmasaurs. This part was tricky the only way to move on was to get in the area through spinner. I took it out and set it on the tracks. I balanced myself on it, leaning on the wall and started it up. I fell off right away.

It took many tries to actually get it eventually I managed to stay on by shuffling my feet to move with the spinner so as not to lose my balance. I just made it into the area and proceeded with no trouble.

It wasn't until the 24 level when I had any trouble. It was full of Redead Knights. But I took them out with Bomb Arrows wasting ten. It was bad. I was down to a mere sixty arrows now. Some bent when fired at enemies. However any time I destroyed Bublin Archers I stole theirs as to replenish my stock.

I kept moving on. Throwing bombs down to destroy the Stalfos, shooting the Beamos, and stunning Bublins with my boomerang. It was level 39 when I faced my first couple of Darknuts. I fired bomb arrows until they were shredded of there armor. Then they threw their sword up at me which I narrowly dodged. I was low on arrows only had 20 left until I ran into more Bublins.

I then made the indent and dropped my Spiky Ball on one of the Darknuts killing them. I slowly descended aware of what was waiting for me beneath me. I fell the rest of the way and took out my Master Sword quickly out of it's sheath. I plunged it up and it fell right into the Darknut's heart destroying it as I fell the rest of the way to the ground.

That was too close. Way to close. I proceeded, this was getting boring and repetitive. I stole arrows from Bublins and concentrated on getting down to the ground, sometimes the Clawshots broke out of the wall early and I fell quite a distance.

By the time I reached the last two floors I was down to ten arrows and had many scratches cuts and bruises. In the first room was an Aeralfose and a Darknut. I put on my Iron boots and used my Clawshot to pull the the Flying Lizard towards me and struck it with my sword until it blew up in my face. I then fired five bomb arrows at Darknut then threw my Ball and Chain and getting it to fall on him. I made my descent. One room left. With four Darknuts. I was screwed. I dragged myself to my room. By now I was pale in the face, so much puss and blood had seeped through my wound I couldn't stand up if I tried. I couldn't even bring myself to lean on a wall. Midna sometimes floated next to me. We were both quiet. I gave the occasional grunt but otherwise no words were exchanged.

There they were. Standing quietly guarding the fairy. I didn't have enough bombs or arrows to take off their armor so I would have to improvise. I leaned over the cliff and threw my hunting knife at the first darknut nailing a shot right inbetween his helmet and his body armor, it cut through chain mail and killed him. He exploded. One down.

I emptied all of my oil from my latern onto my arrows and set them on fire by the torches next to me. I leaned over avoiding the heat and smoke and shot five at two more setting them on fire burning off their armor and eventually killing them. Three down.

I was happy. Now all I had to do was throw my ball and chain right. I aimed it right above him where it would hit the wall. I threw it and released. It left and indent but the Darknut moved at the last second avoiding the blow. I cursed and tried something else. I used my fishing rod trying to get the coral earing to get underneath his helmet so I could take it off. Instead the darknut cut off my string with his huge sword. He stamped the earing. I would have a hard time explaining this to Prince Ralis.

I had an idea. It would be risky. I took my sword in my hand and focused on the Darknut. If I could warp myself, why can't I warp him. I sliced the air right above me, thinking. _Darknut. Blue Armor. Appear. Here._ Midna popped up to stop me but it was to late.

A rip appeared above my head in the sky and the Darknut appeared right before me. He crouched over feeling the effects of his first warp and I smiled. My hands were now shaking. The warp had taken a lot out of me.

I grabbed hold of his slick blue armor and started pushing. He didn't look up in time to realize that I had pushed him right off the cliff. His heavy armor weighed him down and he fell extremely fast right towards the ground and hit with a sickening crunch as all the armor plunged into his skin and he blew up into black smoke.

I was so happy that I messed up the allignement of my clawshots and fell flat on my face. Nothing was broken but I was so happy I just got up and picked up my Ball and my Hunting Dagger and I moved to the last room.

There I met her. She came over and touched my face. She was topless with her hair just covering her breasts.

I collapsed as she touched me falling into the spring. She came over and a tear fell from her to my leg. Great Fairy Tears. They can cure anything in the world. They can be kept in a bottle. But only when fresh can they cure everything.

My wound closed up the last puss seeping from my leg. Yellow against my tan leg. The cloth around my injury also came back together. All of my other injuries including the cuts and bruises disappeared also. I pushed myself to my feet. I could stand again!

She stood up and kissed me on the cheek, "You were very brave sire." I smiled.

**Oh my god. That was very very very very hard and long to write. I had to do research and come up with strategies. This is a bit boring. But next part should be interesting. Review if you want to find out how Link is going to get a new sword…Small hint.**


End file.
